


Dare

by fallsintograce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Gen, Live and Love YOI Bing, Molasses, Truth or Dare, never try to drink that, or ghost pepper sauce, why are men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsintograce/pseuds/fallsintograce
Summary: It's late at night and no one wants to sleep. So what better way to spend the night by playing a little game of truth or dare? But will the dares go a little too far? (Written for LLYBB Bing #3)





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This little gen fic was written for Live & Love YOI Bing #3, with betaing from shadhahvar and artwork from Jadeykinns. Once the artwork is uploaded, I will add it to the fic. One of the themes was molasses so why not have the boys try to do something stupid? XD Shenanigans ensue...kinda. Thanks to my partners for all the help!
> 
> ETA: Artwork for the fic can be found here! [Fic art by jadeykinns](https://jadeydoodles.tumblr.com/post/173421106117/liveloveyoibang-bing-3-based-on-the-fic-dare-by)

Truth or Dare wasn’t a game that Yuri enjoyed playing much but it was a good way to spend a rather boring night. Everything that could have gone wrong in the morning had already happened. Half of them were late to the airport so they ended up missing their flight. The flight that they did get on didn’t have any seats left in first class so everyone was stuck in economy. The seats were incredibly narrow and didn’t allow enough room stretching or moving about. The food was subpar and the selection of entertainment wasn’t exactly great. To top it all off, they had almost missed their next flight due to all the security checking. 

By the time everyone had arrived, it was well later than they had hoped for. There was no time for sight seeing or to visit the area around them. The only thing they needed to do was get rest and forget about the issues they had before. 

“You will have time to waste tomorrow.” Yakov had said. “It’s been a long day but we’re finally here. Get your rest because you will need your energy.” 

That was good advice that was going to be ignored by almost everyone. It was night one in their hotel and only two days away from the competition to start. Well-behaved skaters would have obeyed their coaches and gone to bed early. They all had an early morning practice at six and it was already midnight. No one was allowed to go out late while they were here. That would have been fine if everyone was tired. As it was, they were wide awake and needed something to do. They couldn’t go to the rink now since it was closed and most of the stores nearby had closed. 

JJ was the one who had come up with the idea of playing truth or dare. Since they had to spend the rest of the night in the hotel, they had to get into some shenanigans. The only requirement was that any and all dares had to be done inside the hotel. It could be anything from running around the lobby to skinny dipping in the pool to bothering the coaches. At first, the others were apprehensive about it. Only Chris and Yuri found it interesting.

“We can get to know each other better this way.” Chris said. “I can find out all your dirty secrets.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Someone better have some cool dares.”

“Awesome!” JJ exclaimed. “Who wants to go first?”

They had started playing the game but it wasn’t going as they had hoped. Yuri was almost falling asleep because no one wanted to do a dare. Whenever someone felt bold enough to say it, they changed their minds. So far, everyone was playing it safe. They all wanted to do truths. That wasn’t the worst part. It was that all the truths were boring. No one had ever been arrested. No one had broken the law and gotten away with it. No one had snuck out of their house or drank too much or did drugs. Who would have ever guessed that all these skaters could be so boring and dull? The most exciting truths were that some of these skaters lacked confidence in themselves, some of them didn’t like their programs this season, and some of them just wanted to go home. 

“I was kinda hoping this would go differently.” JJ said, also wondering why everyone was playing it so safe. The only one who had revealed an exciting truth was Otabek who admitted to seeing a lot of naked people in the club. That was nothing interesting because that was bound to happen. People got drunk and possibly did drugs while they were dancing. The way he said that made it sound like he saw this everyday.

“Is all of that true?” Phichit asked. “Did you really see someone running around naked and get hauled off by security?”

“All the time.” Otabek nodded. “That is also not the strangest thing I have seen either.” 

“Seriously? No one wants to take a dare?” Yuri asked. “And even if you’re going to do a truth, none of you did anything cool!”

“Not true! I once kissed Anya by the Eiffel Tower!” Geogi argued.

“There’s nothing cool about that. Come on! I want someone to do a dare! Why is everyone a chicken in here?”

“I’m sorry, Yura. I didn’t do anything exciting.” Otabek shrugged.

“You DJ in clubs. Come on, you should have seen something! Didn’t you ever try sneaking into a place? Didn’t you take over anything?” It was getting frustrating by that point. Otabek was cool yet he was following the rules. “Didn’t you see anyone do anything awesome?”

“Believe me, there have been strange things. However, I wasn’t part of them.” Otabek murmured. “I was in charge of the music. I didn’t throw anyone out for streaking or drinking or doing anything strange.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’ve seen people streaking and drinking but you didn’t do anything? Seriously?”

“Well, if you feel like it, you can take on a dare.” JJ suggested. “No one else has done one yet. Yuuri kind of chickened on the last one.”

Yuuri covered his face. “I’m not running into Yakov’s room naked and yelling down the hall. I’m sorry but that’s not happening.” 

“Pfft, you should have! I wanted to see that!” Yuri snapped. “All right, who’s turn is it now?”

“It’s yours. So what do you say, little Yuri? Truth or dare?” JJ asked.

Yuri thought twice about what to say. A part of him wanted to go the easy way as well and reveal a truth. He wanted all these people to know how he felt. He wanted to complain about a lot of them. However, that seemed a little too easy. “A dare.”

Everyone turned to him, curious to see what was going to happen. Phichit had the camera ready as well to record the entire thing. Annoyed by the attention, Yuri snapped at them. “Yeah, I said I want to do a dare! So give me a damn dare already!”

“I will, I will. I just need to think of a good one.” JJ held up his hand. “The ideas I have aren’t exactly that shocking. I know you’ll do them. Though maybe…”

He trailed off and everyone waited to hear something from him. The gears in JJ’s head were turning, all right, but no one could read his face. He was coming up with something good for Yuri to do. The only rule was that it had to be done inside of the hotel. Yuri waited impatiently for his dare and wondered if this was a good idea after all. Maybe he should have kept his big mouth shut and taken a truth like everyone else. At least he would have a more interesting story.

“Do you have a dare for me or not?” Yuri demanded. “I can’t wait forever, you know! Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Chill, Yuri! Chill! I think I may have come up with your dare but you need to wait right here!” JJ told him. “I’ve got it in my room.”

“What?”

“You’ll see. Of course, if you want to back out now…”

“No way! I said I’d do a dare and I’m going to do a dare!” Yuri snarled. “I don’t care what it is! I’ll do anything! Just hurry up and tell me what to do!”

“Then wait right here! I have to go to my room and get it. Trust me, you’re going to want to videotape this dare!”

Everyone was puzzled by this and tried to come up with possible ideas as to what JJ had planned. He thought about this long and hard so they were trying to come up with possible dares. It didn’t sound anything like the one Yuuri had been given. No, JJ had probably come up with something more horrible and harder to pull off. He was waiting for the moment someone took this dare. 

“I think you probably should have picked a truth.” Yuuri told him. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this one.”

“Feh, I don’t. There’s no dare I won’t do. I’m not wimps like the rest of you.” He folded his arms. Secretly, he was wondering what the hell JJ had in mind. He didn’t want to back down from any challenge that was put up. He could do this. A dare wouldn’t last very long and hopefully he would get through it.

JJ came down with a glass and a bottle. Immediately, Yuuri stood up and shook his head. “No, you can’t do that! We can’t have him drinking alcohol before our practice! Yakov is going to kill us!”

“Stay out of this, katsudon! This is my dare!” 

Deep down, he was starting to worry. What kind of dare would JJ give him? Was he going to try and get back at him for all the times he insulted him? Would it be something that would cause pain? No, JJ wasn’t that cruel. He was an obnoxious, egotistical ass but he wasn’t the kind of person to hurt someone physically. He was the kind to annoy people with the things he said. There was no way he’d come up with a dare that would put anyone in harm’s path.

 _Fuck, is there any way to change my mind?_

“Wait, are you serious?! Are you...are you trying to get him drunk?” Yuuri asked, wishing that he had gone to bed like Victor had told him to. “I don’t think that’s a good idea for a dare.”

“Nah, it’s not alcohol. I don’t think little Yuri can handle that.” JJ teased, putting the bottle and a glass down. Yuri held back all the nasty retorts that he had and waited to see what this dare was. He had already said it, he might as well go through it. “Now I’m not sure if you’ve ever had molasses before but I think you’re in for a treat.”

“Molasses? You have a bottle of molasses?” Phichit repeated. “Isn’t that really thick and sticky? I’ve seen people use it to make desserts before.” 

“Yup, that’s it. It’s pretty thick and heavy. So my dare for Yuri is that I want him to drink a small glass of molasses. Just molasses.”

“Huh?!” Yuri couldn’t believe what he heard. JJ wanted him to drink a small shot of molasses? Where did he even get that bottle from? Why did he have molasses with him? Those were questions he wanted answers to but knew he wouldn't get them. “Are you fucking serious right now? You want me to drink that?! “

“I agree. This is not a good idea.” Otabek added. “I have seen how thick it can be and I don’t want_”

“I’ll do it!” Yuri exclaimed. Drinking molasses couldn’t be hard. So what if it was thick and very sweet? He would do this since it seemed so simple. It was just one shot. The glass that JJ had brought down was tiny so it was probably easy to take it in one gulp. On the other hand, molasses was indeed thick. Would any of it even fall out of the glass? He stared at it and wondered once more if it was too late to back out.

“I have to drink the whole thing?” He asked again.

“You don’t have to.” Yuuri cut in. “I mean, this is molasses. You’re not going to_”

“I told you to stay out of this, Katsudon! This is my dare and I’m going to do it!”

Those would be words that he would regret ten seconds later. The glass might have been small but molasses was not falling out like he hoped. He picked it up as some of them started to chant “Chug! Chug! Chug” around him. Only Otabek and Yuuri remained quiet, both curious to see what would happened. Yuuri was worried while Otabek kept giving that look of ‘don’t do it. It’s not worth it’. It was too late to turn back and say he didn’t want to do it. Unfortunately, the damn molasses was not coming out of the glass. It was stuck no matter how hard he tried to shake it. How was he supposed to complete this dare if the damn thing wasn’t falling out?

“Fuck…” He muttered, putting the glass down.

“What’s the matter, Yuri? Are you backing out?” JJ teased. “Are you a chicken?”

“No! You rigged this on purpose!” Yuri snapped, nearly flinging the glass across the room. “You knew I wouldn’t be able to do this!”

“I doubt it. Molasses is just that thick.” Yuuri explained. “I think you should probably back out of this. It’s not going to work.” 

“He’s right. Just back out of it, Yura.” Otabek added. “We can just move to the next person.” 

As much as he didn’t want to, Yuri knew they had a point. That stupid molasses wasn’t budging and he wasn’t going to be able to complete his dare. He almost wanted to go against it until he heard ‘next person’. The one after him was JJ and suddenly he had a great idea. He pushed the glass to the side to signal that he had given up. 

“Ah, it’s too bad.” JJ shook his head. “I didn’t think you’d be able to do it.” 

Yuri almost lashed out at him but then remembered that JJ’s turn was next and he was going to be the one give him the truth or dare. “Well, it’s your turn. What do you want, truth or dare?”

“Pfft, you know I’m going to say a dare. So what is it?” JJ wanted to know. “You want me to drink that molasses?”

“No.” He smiled, thinking about that bottle of ghost pepper sauce they had brought earlier. If JJ could sneak in molasses, he could sneak in other foods. As far as he knew, this was incredibly hot and water wouldn’t do much to cool anything down. A horrible new idea was forming. It would be cruel and perfect. “I have a better idea. I just need to go upstairs for a little bit...”

“Here we go again.” Yuuri sighed, leaning back in his chair. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @ fallsintograce. I'd love to chat with you <333


End file.
